Crossover Ideas
by itachikage
Summary: I'll be posting a few new story ideas here. If you like any of them, feel free to leave a review, along with any ideas you might have. If i get enough interest or inspiration for one story, i'll publish it separately.
1. Golden Way

So, this story is going to be the first chapters of several fanfic ideas. If you'd like to see them continued, feel free to review. I'll continue which stories get the most interest.

The Golden Way

Harry Potter/Fate/Stay Night

Pairing: Harry Potter/Sakura Matou

Having grown bored of Fyuuki following the Fourth Grail War, Gilgamesh returns to his throne in Babylon, only to discover that his line continues. So he decides to alleviate his boredom with his descendant, Harry Potter.

* * *

Fyuuki had become a truly boring place, Gilgamesh decided as he walked down the all too familiar streets of the Japanese city. The countless restaurants had no food fit for one of his stature, the air was foul, the shops bland, and even the whores were unworthy of his attention.

It had been almost three months to the day since the was given a physical form by the holy grail. During that time, he'd familiarized himself with the worthless town inhabited by lowly mongrels and found nothing to warrant keeping it around. Were he still the king, he'd have ordered the army to crush them like bugs, rip their buildings apart for parts, and enslave anyone who survives so that they might finally be useful.

"But such is life." He said aloud, opening the doors to the Fyuuki Church and striding to the back.

"Ah, Gilgamesh." Kirei smiled, putting one of the crying children whom he was comforting down on the floor, "I will be right back, little one." He promised before walking out of the room, "Is all well?"

"You have the nerve to ask me?" Gilgamesh scoffed, "Yes, all is well. Or as well as it can be in this boring town."

"Fyuuki is not to your liking then?" Kirei asked, not seeming particularly surprised.

"It is well enough for mongrels, I suppose." He admitted, "A rather grander place then I had ordered built for the dogs, but times have changed. Nevertheless, this place is not suited for a king."

"I would imagine not." Kirei nodded, "Then what will you do?"

"I believe I will travel." He shrugged, pulling one of Kirei's wines from the shelf, "This is my world, after all. Why should I not know all there is to know about it?"

"I believe you are right." Kirei smiled, sitting across from him, "So is this a farewell drink?"

"Never." Gilgamesh replied with a laugh, "Kirei, do not forget our agreement. When the next war comes about, I shall leave the summoning of Saber to you. After that, I shall simply give you the grail. That is our pact, is it not?"

"Indeed it is, King of Heroes." Kirei chuckled, raising his glass for a toast, "To mutual gain."

"Indeed." Gilgamesh said, toasting to it.

"When will you leave?" Kirei asked after taking a sip of wine.

"Tomorrow morning, I think." He answered, "I shall thoroughly enjoy this last drink, Kirei."

"And I as well." Kirei nodded, "Where will you go first? France? Spain? Italy?"

"I go to Babylon." He replied, "After all, I must see what kind of damage those mongrels did to my vault."

The next morning, Gilgamesh raises as soon as the sun shines, and pulls from the Gates his Vimana. Turning as he heard the door to the church open, he's unsurprised to see Kirei striding towards him.

"I felt it best to see you off, at least." Kirei said simply, standing by the side, "May the lord watch over you, King of Heroes."

"I have no use for gods." Gilgamesh replied with a slight smile, "And I will acknowledge no lord above me. Nevertheless, I thank you, Kirei. I shall return for the grail war. After all, I must be here to welcome my bride."

"Indeed." Kirei chuckled, 'Though it might help to find something of hers. Otherwise, I can't guarantee a summon."

"That's fine." he shrugged, boarding his craft, "I have her sword, after all." He grinned, extracting Caliburn from the Gate, "The sword she drew from the stone, proof of her kingship. My most glorious King of Knights."

"Wonderful." Kirei says, "Enjoy your world, Noble King of Heroes."

"I shall." Gilgamesh smiled before maxing the speed of his Vimana and vanishing from the island of Japan.

The trip was short. Within moments of disappearing from Fyuuki Church, he was directly above what was once his city. The high stone walls had been torn down by the desert winds, the houses longs since abandoned and faded into the pages of history. Still, he landed his craft and willed it back into the Gates before standing before what had once been the Gate to the city.

Drawing the Key of the King's Law: Bab-ilu, he raises his hand and proclaimed, "The king returns! Reveal yourself at my command!"

The walls turn solid gold, and the space between them shimmers as the Path of Babylon forms itself once more. Stepping through, he vanishes from the world of mortals.

The other side of the gate was a paradise. A world untouched by the filthy mongrels who'd so ruthlessly destroyed his world. The solid gold bricks he walked upon let out a familiar tone as he walked across them. On either side was a beautiful garden filled with every kind of plant imaginable. From long lost flowers who first gave the world light, to herbs that bestow immortality to those who consume it. The air was clean and pure, and it renewed his strength.

At the end of the path was his palace. The gate was platinum with a gold trim. There were all manner of jewels embedded in the precious metal, each enchanted by the gods themselves with a different purpose. Some of protection, other of attack, and others still of eternal power and fame. Lightly touching the sapphire before him, the gate opened silently., allowing him into his home.

Stepping through the gate, he saw once more his palace, his true domain with none save Enkidu have ever seen. Golden towers stretch into the sky, seemingly piercing the heavens themselves as they framed the sun, basking the entire palace in its rays for all time. The main door was solid mahogany, but like always it opened without him having to touch it.

Ignoring the many fine objects that resided within, Gilgamesh walked to the very back of the castle. In the center of the back wall was a circular door that was in fact a single giant emerald. It was found by a simple farmer roughly a year after his reign began, though he was naturally persuaded to give it to the king. He was well rewarded for his gift, of course, and he never again paid his taxes. Let it not be said that the King of Heroes is not just. The only flaw on the otherwise perfect gem was a small indentation in the front face of the treasure. Inserting Bab-ilu to the indentation, it fit perfectly and the jewel swung open. With a smile, he entered into his vault.

Passing the rows of finely crafted weapons, fine wines, divine and demonic beasts, ancient vehicles, and riches of all kinds, Giglamesh's eyes were trained only on the items in the very back. Standing upright on a diamond pedestal was his prized sword, Ea. The diamond had a few dried drops of Rider's blood that had dripped form the tip of the sword after Gilgamesh had put it back, but he had no reason to clean it. The blood of a worthy adversary is no taint to a weapon.

Directly next to the sword was the king's throne. A massive piece of platinum, plated in solid gold and studded with jewels. An object so powerful, it is a noble phantasm in it's own right. Beside it was the smaller silver throne meant for his queen, and though he'd had many offers, from the beautiful nobles, to the stunning peasants, and even goddesses, none had ever occupied that throne. Now, he'd found his queen. It was simply a matter of time. With a thought, he called a second crystal pedestal and placed it beside Arthuria's throne.

"She will be a true queen." He smiled, "And so like the king, her weapon shall be beside her as absolute proof of her glory."

Draped around the thrones, and extending throughout the vault were the chains of Enkidu. Next to Ea, it was his most trusted noble phantasm, and was always ready to answer his call.

Deciding to get down to business, he lowered himself into his throne. The jewels all lit at once as power of the noble phantasms flooded into his body. The power of creation itself was at his fingertips from atop that throne. This was the original Throne of Heroes, the throne of the Gods from which they judged humanity in the days of it's infancy. The fools who created the grail wars thought that the throne was a part of Akasha, something that could never exist in the world of humans. This throne was the source of all Heroic Spirits powers, the culmination of every weapon and object in his treasury; Every noble phantasm of every hero can be found within this vault, and so does their power. So long as this place remains, nothing can stand against him, for he controls all things.

Yet there was something wrong. He felt the powers of the heroic spirits, the energy of their noble phantasms coursing through his body and providing him with enough energy to last for all time in this world, but it wasn't enough.

The energy of his kingdom was gone.

In days of old, from atop this throne, the gods drew on the power of the earth. When it entered his treasury, he too could control the earth itself. That was what it meant to be the king of Heroes.

Now, however, that power was missing.

"This cannot be!" He roared in outrage as he stands up, stemming the flow of energy, "This is my world! None may possess what is mine!"

Taking a moment to clam himself, he looked at the matter objectively.

"This is the throne of the king." He said calmly, "The king my command all from this throne. Yet it refuses me..."

No matter how he looked at it, there could be only one reason.

"I'm not the king." He grinned, "Because my heir lives on."

* * *

His Vimana gracefully stops on the steps of a large marble building. The sign said clearly, "Gringotts."

"Gringotts." He chuckled as he replaced his transport in the vault, "That's a name I haven't heard in quite a long time."

With the grace of a king, he strides up the steps and through the doors. The guards on either side are quick to stand up straight at the sight of his golden armor, though it appeared to be more of a reflex than anything. Ignoring the guards demands that he stop, Gilgamesh skips everyone in line and stands before the teller, "Take me to Gringott." He said firmly.

"You must wait your turn like everyone else." The teller, a goblin in a blue suit growled at him as the guards grab his arms.

Turning on them with all the fury he had in life, and conjuring a dozen spears aimed at the three who'd wronged him, he repeated his demand, "Gringott. Now. Or you all die."

"You will not get away with this!" The teller sneered, backing away from him, though the weapons track his every move.

"I am the King of Heroes!" He shouted in response, "I do as I wish."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" A voice boomed from the back, and the goblins all struggled to kneel quick enough. Many of the wizards who had been watching Gilgamesh's fight with the goblins either turned to see the newcomer or kept their eyes on him.

In the back of the bank was a goblin, a good two feet taller than the other goblins. He wore fine silver armor that to Gilgamesh's refined eye could have even been a noble Phantasm. His hair was likewise streaked with silver, though it remained mostly black. His beard was short, and his eyes gold, leaving no doubt in Gilgamesh's mind as to who this goblin was.

"It has been quite a while, Gringott." He said with a chuckle as he allows his weapons to recede into the Vault.

The Goblin's eyes narrow as he approaches, but at the sight of his golden armor, and the weapons disappearing into nothingness, he grew visibly pale, "It has indeed, Lord Gilgamesh." The goblin bowed, "I cannot fathom how you could have come back! Why, the last time I saw you with nearly five thousand years ago!"

"Sounds about right." Gilgamesh replied, ignoring the stunned outburst from the people around them, "Shall we discuss business in the back then?"

"Of course." The goblin king bowed again, motioning for the guards to stand down before leaving with the heroic spirit.

The halls of Gringotts were made of marble, and throughout the stone were traces of a metal that seemed to absorb the very magic of the air.

"You've done well for yourself, Gringott." He smiled as he followed the leader of the goblins, "I trust you have enjoyed my gift?"

"indeed, sire." The goblin king replied, "Because of your generosity, I have reigned supreme for nearly five millennia."

"You are a good servant." The golden king said calmly, "It is my duty as a king to reward your efforts."

"You are too kind." Gringott said honestly as he opens the doors to his personal office, "Now, how may I serve you again, my king?"

"It has come to my attention that my heir survives." Gilgamesh answers, "With that in mind, I thought I should meet them, no?"

"I'm surprised." Gringott said as he writes a memo which vanishes into a puff of smoke, "despite my best efforts, I could find no survivors following the fall of Uruk."

"Well, I have it on good authority that they exist." He replied, "Thus, I am here."

"I understand. There are methods to determine who it is." The goblin said as a second goblin hurries in with a few implements, "These methods, however, are not perfect. As large as Gringotts has become over the many years, we do not yet cover the globe. Our records span the entire Eurasian continent, and the islands surrounding it, but beyond that, I am afraid I can help you very little."

"It's fine." Gilgamesh waved him off, "I have spent the last five years walking the lands called the Americas, and Africa as well. I'm reasonably sure that they were not there."

"I see." Gringotts nodded, handing him a blood quill and a black stone, "Forgive me, My lord, but this method is the only one which will fulfill your needs. You must write your name upon the stone using this quill. In doing so, it will take your blood, and find any person who is your descendent."

"Very well." Gilgamesh said calmly, "a measly scratch is no cause for concern."

On the black stone, he wrote his full name.

Gilgamesh, High King of Babylon

He could hardly even feel the words etching themselves into his hand, and within a moment, it had healed.

"Now then…" Gringott muttered, tapping the stone. The bloody letters began to swirl as they wrote out over a dozen names, all of which were a shade lighter than it should have been. "Very strange…" Gringott frowned, "Every person listed on here has been deceased for over ten years."

"who was the most recently deceased?" Gilgamesh asked lazily, removing a cup of wine from his vault.

"A Ms. Lily Evans." Gringott reads, before gasping, "That's it. Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" The king of heroes asked pleasantly, "Who is that?"

"Your heir." The goblin king replied, "Lily Evans was his mother. She was murdered when he was one, along with her husband, James Potter."

"And the boy?"

"If I recall correctly, he was sent to stay with his Muggle aunt and uncle." The king answered before continuing to elaborate, "A muggle is the term this era uses to describe those without magic."

"And judging from the tone, he is not a muggle?"

"No. The potters are a long line of purebloods, dating back to the Knights of the Round Table."

"Really…" Gilgamesh smiled, "Well that is interesting. Tell me where I can find this boy. It's time I had a talk with him."

* * *

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouts, jarring Harry Potter from his sleep, "Get down here!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." He responds robotically, climbing out of bed and getting dressed before going down to meet his clearly angry uncle.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Vernon shouts when he's within range and thrusting something into his hand.

It was a letter from Mrs. Weasley offering to take Harry to the Quidditch world cup. The P.S. was a bit strange though.

"The post man seemed to think it was peculiar." Vernon growls, handing him a letter covered in stamps, "I had to tell him that you've taken up stamp collecting. Now, answer me boy!"

"I don't know." Harry said honestly, worried about the vein throbbing in his uncle's forehead. Normally, his uncle wouldn't dare hit him. Sirius would kill him if he did, but that vein meant he wasn't thinking clearly, and it was best to be far away.

His worst fears were realized as Vernon slugs him hard in the face. Instantly, his nose shattered and blood poured down his face. The moment he hit the ground, Vernon was on him, kicking at his side and stomping on the back of his head with abandon.

"I… WILL…NOT…HAVE…YOU…DRAGGING…DOWN…OUR…FAMILY'S…NAME!" He growls, marking each word with a savage kick. Just as Harry was about to black out, he heard a loud screeching, followed by a yelp of pain and his uncles frustrated grunts as he swung randomly at something Harry could not see. Within a moment, he gave a cry of satisfaction as something thudded to the floor, and he gave a few hard stomps before turning his attention back to Harry. With his fist raised again, Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable. Suddenly, he heard the window shatter, and a screech of pain that wasn't his own. The door to the house opened, and someone walked into the room. Harry tried to look up, but all he saw was the glare of the sun.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" A new voice asked as Harry's consciousness faded.

* * *

When Harry awoke, it was dark. He was in his bed room, "So it was just a dream." He decided, laying back down to get some more rest.

"What was a dream?" A voice asked from the dark corner of his room, and he jolted up. There was a man with short golden hair that reminded him of Draco, but with eyes as blood red as Tom Riddle's. He looked to be only a few years older than Harry, maybe nineteen or twenty, but something about him was a force to be fear and respected, "Tell me about this dream of yours." He said as he walks towards Harry.

"Nothing really." Harry mumbled, nervous of the mystery man who was in his room in the middle of the night. Ever so slightly, he inched his way towards his school trunk and his wand.

"You don't say…" The man nodded, eyes watching Harry like a hawk, but seemingly unconcerned with his actions, "Regardless, how are your injuries?"

"Injuries?" Harry asked, and the dream came flooding back to him, "That wasn't a dream?"

"Why would it be?" The man replied, "I'll ask again. How are your injuries?"

"Fine." Harry answered quickly, "I didn't even notice I'd been injured…"

"Well, I thought that might be the case." He smirked, "Ambrosia has been known to cause some pretty bad side effects on mortals, but I suppose my blood runs stronger in you than I first thought, Harry Potter."

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked, "And who are you? What do you mean my blood?"

"So many questions!" The man chuckles, sitting at Harry's desk chair, "I shall answer one."

"Who are you?" Harry repeated, deeming it the most important question, and the man nodded approvingly, "Very well. I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes."

"Gilgamesh?" Harry asked, and the name seemed familiar from somewhere.

"Correct." He sighed, "Now, why exactly was the fat man attacking you?"

"Something about me drawing attention to his family?" Harry mumbled, "Not entirely sure. My memories a bit foggy."

"I see." Gilgamesh smirked, "I didn't think that mongrel was capable of telling the truth. He claimed that you attempted to kill his family."

"yeah, that was a lie." Harry replied angrily.

"I thought as much." Gilgamesh said easily, "Come. Let's g talk with them, shall we?"

Harry followed the mysterious Gilgamesh down the stairs of Number Four, Privet Drive, but not before grabbing his wand from his trunk. Gilgamesh naturally saw this, but made no attempts to stop him. At the bottom of the stairs, Harry could hear Dudley whimpering, Petunia crying, and Vernon grunting in pain, but couldn't discern where they were coming from.

Gilgamesh strode into the dursley's living room, and sat himself down upon Uncle Vernon's chair. Harry nervously sat on the couch nearby. His eyes were drawn to a large spot of blood on the rug, and right next to it was a blood soaked feather.

Gilgamesh followed his gaze and sighed, seeming almost human for a moment, "I assume that owl was yours?"

"What happened to her?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"She died." He replied, "That mongrel smashed her to death. If its any consolation, it was quick. She likely didn't feel anything."

"Why would he…" Harry chokes out, trying not to cry.

"She was trying to protect you." The man in old said calmly, "I saw it. She flew down the stairs and started pecking at him. Got him once in the eye too. Unfortunately, that was when he got her. One hit knocked her to the ground, and one stomp finished the job. I must say that I'm surprised. I've never known an owl so loyal. But then I've only ever had lions, so…"

Harry tried to listen, but it was all so hard to take in. It couldn't be real. Hedwig, brave and true Hedwig couldn't be dead. "Where?" He mumbles, interrupting the speech.

"I moved her to the back room." Gilgamesh answers, pointing towards the kitchen, "She deserves a dignified burial at the least."

Almost without even realizing it, Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen. Gilgamesh stood and followed without a word. The kitchen seemed completely normal except for a small golden box on the table. Hands shaking, he opens the lid just enough to peer inside. His heart fell as he looked upon the mangled form of his one true friend at Privet Drive.

Putting the lid back on, he picks up the box and kicks the back door open. Again, the golden king follows silently behind him. As Harry moves towards the shed to retrieve a shovel, Gilgamesh hands him one. For almost an hour, he stood in silence as Harry dug out a small grave for his friend, and he surprised even himself by not objecting to forfeiting one of his treasures for the coffin. Perhaps it was because the owls noble sacrifice brought back memories of his own days with enkidu, or perhaps it was because as his heir, the boy had every right to them.

With Hedwig buried, Harry silently said a prayer before turning back to the mystery man, "Thank you." He said honestly.

"Think nothing of it." Gilgamesh answered, "If nothing else, I know to honor the dead."

Deep in Harry's heart, a voice was screaming for vengeance. His scar was burning, but he paid it no mind. Glaring at Gilgamesh, he asked the question.

"Where are they?"

"They're close by." Gilgamesh said, walking back into the house with Harry just behind him. They passed through the kitchen, and stopped in the hall. He smirks before opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs. Immediately all three members of the Dursley family fell out. Vernon was covered in blood, an eye squeezed shut and covered in blood and his arm was looking rather green. Petunia had traces of blood on her as well, and looked absolutely terrified while Dudley's eyes were squeezed as tight as they could, and he was mumbling about it all being a dream. "Well, scum, I heard a very different story from Harry."

"he's lying!" Vernon muttered, clutching his wounded arm, "I swear he's lying!"

"I don't care." Gilgamesh said coldly, making Vernon wince, "It's true he may be lying, however the king has rendered his judgment."

"What bloody king?" Vernon growled, glaring at Harry with unbridled hatred.

"Him." Gilgamesh answered, patting Harry's shoulder, "He is my heir, and thus the only person worthy of succeeding my throne. For your slight against him, may your deaths be painful, and for your actions against his owl, I assure you it will be."

From nowhere, more than a dozen weapons of all kinds appear in the air, each pointed at the trio of Dursleys. Dudley's whining turned to all out bawling. Petunia, to her credit, showed courage that Harry didn't believe possible as she begged Gilgamesh on her hands and knees to at least spare Dudley. Uncle Vernon just started shouting about how he would never get away with Murder, and if he knew what was good for him, he'd turn himself in now so he might be spared the death penalty.

"Well, Harry Potter?" Gilgamesh asks as the blades stop moving less than a foot from the panicked family., "What shall I do? Their actions were taken against you, thus you alone have the right to decide their fate."

Harry glances down at the only family he had left. At his uncle glaring at him as if daring him to do it, this cousin who was crying like a baby, and at his aunt who'd lost her voice from begging, and now looked up at him silently asking for his mercy.

'They shouldn't die.' He thinks immediately, but somewhere at the back of his mind, he questioned himself.

'Why should I show mercy?" He asked, 'After all the times I begged for them to stop, after all the tormenting they've put me through because I could use magic and they couldn't. All the times Dudley beat and abused me while his parents praised him. All the chores he did and at the same time getting a fraction of the food Dudley got. Being starved just so that he wouldn't take up as much space and they could keep him in the cupboard like some dirty secret they'd rather forget. After Hedwig..!'

Without even thinking, he spoke, 'Let them suffer."

His aunt let out a shrill scream as she was pierced with dozens of weapons. Dudley died next, curling up into a ball like a hedgehog before being turned into a human pin cushion. Vernon was the last, and definitely the worst. Gilgamesh seemed to have a cruel sense of humor, as each weapon hit a joint, causing him excruciating pain, but at the same time, he just wouldn't die until a spear finally fell into his heart.

The blood of his family flooded the hall, and soaked into the carpet. Part of him was relieved that his torment at their hands was over, but the larger part felt awful. They might have been terrible, but they were his family. How could he feel happy about this?

Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach, and without warning, he threw up all over the floor.

"You did well." Gilgamesh replied without even acknowledging the puking at first, "As I thought, you have the will of the king. Though perhaps not the stomach… Not yet at least."

"Not yet?" Harry asked weakly, leaning up against the wall.

"You'll learn." Gilgamesh smiled as he extends a hand to the boy, who took it gratefully, "Now, it's time you learned what it means to be a king."


	2. Kishin's Vengeance

Kishin's Vengeance chapter 1

Pairing Harry/Gabrielle Delacour

Harry Potter/Soul Eater

A freak accident in the second task of the tri-wizard Tournament gave harry an unexpected 'Weapon' in the fight against Voldemort. Between Harry and Gabrielle, can they defeat the Dark Lord before he plunges the world into utter Madness?

I don't own HP or Soul Eater.

* * *

"Harry!" Someone shouts, waking up almost immediately. Hurriedly, he looks around his bedroom and saw his 'brother' Neville. Neville grins and jerks his head towards the door, "Hurry up. Mom and Dad have breakfast ready. You don't want to go back to school on an empty stomach, do you?"

Neville was a bit shorter than Harry, but he made up for it muscle. Despite their same age and upbringing, Nev could probably lift him up with one hand and throwing him down the stairs. They'd never tested that theory, but it had been brought up. Nev had short, tidy dirty blond hair and grey eyes, which couldn't have been more different from Harry. Anyone who looked at them would never guess they were practically brothers. Not by blood, but they'd lived together since they were babies.

Harry's parents had been killed when he was one by a dark wizard named Voldemort. What became of the wizard afterwards, no one knows. But they know he survived. It was the strangest thing. Voldemort killed his parents, and tried to kill him, but for some reason it didn't work. He barely survived, clinging to life as he fled, leaving Harry in the burning house with his parent's bodies. After that night, the Death Eater attacks got more and more out of control until one day, they stopped.

The ministry would later find every single known or suspected death eater dead except for a select few that betrayed Voldemort. Since that day, no one had seen the dark lord. There were rumors that he survived, and was hidden away in a forest in Albania, but most preferred to think that he was dead, just so that they could sleep easier. Sadly, some even thought that Harry had been the cause of his death. As no one really saw Voldemort after Godric's hollow, aside from death eaters, the newspaper declared that the final attacks had been the last hurrah for the death eaters before they went into hiding, only someone found them first. The end result being that the entire world believed Harry to be an amazing wizard that vanquished the dreaded He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

After his parents death, there was a major court battle regarding who Harry should live with. The Chief Warlock, Professor Dumbledore, wanted him to live with his mother's family. Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, put an end to that. Alice was his godmother, and according to his parents will, the second person to care for him should anything happen. They argued that, not only did they have a legal right and obligation to Harry, but his mother's family was the very worst sort of muggles, and that he would endure unimaginable suffering if he was put there.

Eventually, the courts ruled that Dumbledore did not have the ability to supersede the will, and Harry was removed from the Dursley family household. The Dursleys were, apparently, quite happy to be rid of him, though that might have just been Alice's wand less than an inch from their eyes after they found Harry, crying, in the cupboard under the stairs.

Since then, Harry had lived with the Longbottoms. Despite their protests, he called them Mom and dad, and was always amused at the slight blushes they had when he did. Neville was his Brother/Best mate, and they always shared a good laugh about everything. Harry had always been, in Alice's opinion, a bubbling ball of magic when he was little. That is to say, inadvertently releasing magic for no discernible reason. In contrast, Neville showed no sign of magic until their uncle dropped him out of the second story window. Needless to say, he bounced.

They never went to muggle school, but Alice always made sure they were connected to the muggle world. She even spent a portion of the Longbottom fortune on hiring squib contractors to outfit the house for electrical use. It took a lot of money, but now everything was electrical. They even had a tv, and it only took a few charms to steal their neighbors cable.

Every year, rather than having two separate parties, they had one big party at Midnight on July Thirty-first. It was the best time, as it was, in a way, both of their birthdays. And it was on their eleventh birthday that they got the best presents of all. Admission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts was something that Harry had envisioned so many times since he'd learned about it at age five. The school where his parents, adopted and biological, learned everything about magic. Frank used to keep him and Neville up for hours, talking about pranks that Harry's father and his friends pulled, and giving some not-so-subtle suggestions for how they can prank the staff for themselves. Alice always glared at him and told them to get to bed, but she was smiling when she did.

"We can't have that." Harry agreed, jumping out of bed to get ready, "How late am I?"

"The train leaves in an hour." Neville shrugs, before running out of the room.

"An hour!?" Harry explodes, "What were you thinking letting me sleep so long!?" Harry yells, running into the dining room.

"Inside voice." Alice says cheerfully, "And it was at my insistence. You seemed like you had such a good time with Hermione at the ball the other night, and you haven't rested at all, even with the second task coming up!"

Harry gasps, and glares with all his fury at his brother, who looks offended at the thought, aside from the wide smile, "We had an agreement not to tell them anything about the ball!" Harry fumes, sitting at the table and starting his breakfast.

"I can't believe that you would think that!" Neville gasps, looking, almost, genuinely hurt, "I would never!"

"And I would never say anything about you and Hannah Abbott." He smirks back, "Of course, no one would be interested in you two spending an awful lot of time together-"

Neville places a hand across Harry's mouth, face red from embarrassment, "I'm going to get you!" Neville mumbles, sitting back down and ignoring Alice, who was demanding details.

"Turnabout is fair play, Nev." Harry shrugs, looking at the adults, "There isn't really that much to tell."

"No need to get mean." Frank chuckles, ripping out a portion of the Daily Prophet and throwing it in the fire. "He didn't tell us anything besides that you went with Hermione, and enjoyed yourself. Both of which we already knew."

"How?" Harry sighs, already knowing the answer.

"Rita Skeeter wrote quite the nice article." Frank says absentmindly, "Complete bull, of course, but…"

"I knew it." Harry mutters, "I'm shocked that she keeps getting away with it. I thought she would have gotten fired, or even murdered, given some of the stuff she's said. Remember that piece a few years ago about the ICW convention, and how the diplomats got into an argument about who was a bigger threat, Voldemort or Grindelwald?"

"I remember." Frank nods, "The ICW was after us for months to figure out how she was doing it, but we never got anywhere. The council chamber was locked tight, and the gallery cleared. Even the security was asked to leave. Still, I would have expected that calling Grindelwald's army 'a rabble of hopeless squibs' to get some kind of reaction…"

"And now she's after me." Harry sighs, finishing his meal, "Just perfect. Just my bloody luck to get dragged into this fuc-"

"Language." Alice says calmly, "And Harry, believe me, we know. Frank and I are going back to the Daily Prophet later today. We'll get her to stop with these articles, or have her arrested for slander!"

"No need to on my accou-" Harry starts before Franks throws the rest of the prophet into the fireplace.

"Yes there is." He says sternly, looking at Harry, "We gave them some wiggle room, given who you are. It would be impossible to get them to stop writing about you all together. But if this is the trash they're going to write about, we'll have to put our foot down. Skeeter's had free reign for too long. She crossed a line, and I have the power to stop her for good. You better believe that I'm going to do just that."

"Thanks." Harry blushes.

Alice smiles fondly and looks over at the clock, "You two better go get your trunks. The train leaves in fifteen minutes, so let's get a move on."

Harry and Neville both nod and rush up the stairs. Luckily, they packed their trunks the previous night, and five minutes later, they were on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Compared to previous years, the platform was rather empty. Only a handful of people were on the platform, as the majority of the student body stayed over Christmas break. Thus, it was easy for them to find an empty compartment to sit. Usually, they would be joined by a few others, but they were alone. All of their friends had stayed behind. Harry couldn't stand the gossiping and whispers about him being a champion, so he left to get away from it all. Neville, though he could have stayed, chose to accompany him.

"Have you figured out the clue yet?" Neville asks just after the train started moving.

"No." Harry sighs, "Cedric gave me a hint after the ball though. He said that I should try and think about it while taking a bath."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, taking out an Herbology book to study for a special assignment from Professor Sprout.

"no idea." Harry admits, "But I think I'm going to try it. Hermione said she was doing some research over the holidays, so maybe she found something."

"Well, worst thing that happens is nothing changes, so it can't hurt." Neville nods, "Between the three of us, we'll work something out."

"Like the first year." Harry smirks.

"And the second." Neville counters.

"Not so much last year, though." Harry sighs, "I can't believe that no one believed us."

"'cept Mom and Dad." Neville reminds him, "Dad's going to reopen an investigation and see if he can find anything."

"It would be so much easier if Fudge would just give us a chance." Harry growls, "But no… he accepts the word of a man that despises Sirius over the word of someone who Sirius supposedly wants to murder! Why would I say that he's innocent if he wasn't? I'd want him kissed!"

"That's Fudge." Neville sighs, "You heard dad. If Fudge admits he's wrong, that means a well liked, well respected Lord just spent twelve years in Azkaban under his watch. He'd be out of office in a week."

"Now he'll be lucky to last a day once the truth comes out." Harry laughs as the compartment door opens.

"Hi Neville." Says the blond haired girl at the door, "How was your break?"

Just like always, Neville was all smiles as he looks at his girlfriend, Hannah. She is a very pretty girl, with blonde hair and light brown eyes. She and Neville have been friends for years, but just became a couple at the end of their second year, after much prodding from Harry. "Wonderful. And yours?"

"Real good." She smiles back, "Thanks for taking me to the Ball."

"No no, the pleasure was mine." Neville says with a bow, "I thoroughly enjoyed escorting you, milady."

Hannah blushes and leans in, giving Neville a peck on the cheek, "Thank you, Neville."

"Get a room!" Harry smirks, and the couple blush crimson.

"Sure thing." Neville says pleasantly, "My dear, what say you and I stay in your compartment?"

"Are you sure, Harry?" she asks.

"No problem." Harry answers, "Besides, I was going to catch up on my sleep anyway. _Someone_ woke me up this morning."

Neville shrugs, getting up, "next time, you can walk."

"Walking's better for you." Harry smirks as the two hurry out of the cabin. With them gone, Harry lays back on the seat and closes his eyes. After a few minutes of quiet, he falls back asleep.

* * *

_"You're a great wizard. Harry." Hermione smiles, handing him a small vial of pitch black potion, "You'll be fine. I'll go and get Neville."_

_"Alright." Harry sighs, taking the potion and drinking it all at once. For a moment, it felt as if someone had poured ice water through his veins, and he took a step towards the flames, "Here goes nothing…" he mutters before running at the black fire, this thinking being that maybe if Hermione was wrong, he'd get through on momentum. Thankfully, that didn't matter, as he barrels straight through the fire as easily as air. _

_"Harry!" Hermione shouts from the other side, "Are you alight!?"_

_"Fine!" He calls back, "I didn't even feel anything!"_

_"Good!" she yells, "Keep going! I'll get Neville out of here and send help!"_

_"Alright! I'll keep Snape here until then!" Harry shouts, not nearly as confident as he sounded. On the other side, he heard her running, and he didn't move until the footsteps vanished. Without looking back, he crept forward. _

_At the end of the long hallway was an open door. On the other side was a large circular chamber, ringed with pillars every five feet or so. In the center was a familiar mirror, and a familiar figure. But not who he was expecting._

_"Hello, Potter." Professor Quirrell says without turning around, "You know, if you were hoping to surprise me, you shouldn't have been shouting so loudly."_

_"I thought… Snape…" Harry mutters, standing in the doorway._

_"Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell chuckles, "With his background, his fascination with the Dark Arts, and his attitude, he's easy to suspect. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor s-s-suturing professor Quirrell?"_

_"Snape tried to kill me!" Harry shouts._

_"No, my boy. _I _tried to kill you. And believe me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Severus' counter curse meant nothing."_

_"He was trying to save me?" Harry gasps._

_"Indeed. But now…" Quirrell smiles wide, "Severus isn't here. Albus is in London. McGonagall doesn't believe you. You're at my mercy, Potter, and at the Mercy of my master." _

_Harry had a moment of dread as he looked frantically around the room, expecting Voldemort to step out of the shadows somewhere, but there was nothing. _

_Across from him, Qurriell stares at Harry for a moment before gasping, "Master, you are not strong enough!"_

_Harry continues looking around, but still, there was nothing. Quirrell seemed a bit flustered, but he raises a hand and begins unwrapping his turban and turning his back to Harry. _

_"What are you doing?" Harry asks as the man reveals his bald head._

_"Silence!" Quirrell roars, "Can you not see that my master is speaking!?" Without warning, Quirrell leapt at him, or tried his best without turning around. Harry runs aside and turns just in time to see the door shut, locking him and Quirrell inside. "End of the line, Potter. Now, you belong to my master!"_

_Still trying to figure out what was going on, Harry jumps aside again to dodge yet another strike. Despite having his back to him, Quirrell seemed to have an uncanny sense of where Harry was, as each strike got closer than the last. Finally, as a punch flies right past his head, Harry punches Quirrell straight at the nose. _

_Instantly, the teacher falls, not moving so much as an inch. A black vapor explodes out of his body, ripping it to pieces. The vapor fills the room, and although his instincts told him not to, he could hold his breath any longer. Breathing deeply, his scar burns unlike ever before. The pain kept going until he blacked out._

_When he opened his eyes again, he was staring at the headmaster. His arm was burning this time. Dumbledore was talking to the man next to him, a large man, with sharp eyes, and a cruel smile. He was significantly larger than either Harry or Dumbledore, and dressed in fine black robes._

_"We may never know how Ms. Weasley came into possession of it." Dumbledore says, tapping a small black book with what looked like a hole burned through it, "However, I should hope that no more of Voldemort's school things should come into innocent hands. After all, Arthur Weasley for one would make it his mission to see that the perpetrator receives the very harshest of penalties."_

_"I fail to see what that has to do with me." The man growls, with a hint of fear in his voice._

_"Well, Mr. Crabbe, I personally believe that it was you who gave Ginny Weasley his book." Dumbledore says with a smile, "I have no proof, of course, or we would be having his conversation in a court room instead of my office. However, if it should happen again, I will have no choice but to take action. And despite what you might believe, you are not smart. Lucius Malfoy might have been able to get away with such things, but not you. You will make a mistake, and I assure you, I only need one."_

_"I will not be insulted!" Crabbe roars, storming out of the room as Fawkes lets out a note that left them all feeling content. The world turns white almost instantly. _

* * *

"Harry!" Neville shouts, jolting him back to his senses, "Hurry up, or you'll be heading back to London!"

"Huh?" He yawns, looking out the window. Darkness had fallen while he slept, but he could still recognize Hogsmeade station in the dark, "Wow, I slept a while."

"I notice, now let's go." Neville says, dragging his arm, "You're lucky Hannah noticed that you never left the train. Honestly, I thought that Weasley had gotten to you."

"Ron wouldn't have a chance, and he knows it." Harry shrugs, climbing off the train, "He'll act all tough, but that's all it is."

"Still though…" Neville sighs, "Well, you aren't getting to sleep tonight. What are you going to be doing? Sneaking out to enjoy a nighttime stroll with Hermione?"

"I told you, me and Hermione aren't a couple." Harry blushes, "We only went as friends…"

"Yeah, well, your friend was the best looking girl of all. She was getting death glares from all those fancy purebloods from Slytherin. They probably couldn't believe that half their men were making goggily eyes at a muggle born." Neville smirks.

"You've got that right." Harry laughs, "Parkinson looked like a pug by comparison. Of course, she always looks like that, but still…."

After another few minutes of laughing, they met up with Hannah and got a carriage to themselves.

"Hannah, can you pass Cedric a message for me?" Harry asks.

"Sure thing." She says happily.

"Tell him I said thanks for the tip."

"No problem." She nods, looking through the window at the horseless carriage. It wasn't actually horseless, though. Both Neville and Harry had been able to see the skeletal horses since they first arrived at the school. It was in one of their first conversations with Hagrid, the games keeper, that they learned the horses were called thestral and that they can only be seen by those that have seen death. Both of them had seen Neville's grandfather pass away from an acute case of dragon pox.

"Going to take the hint?" Neville grins.

"I can't say that I really know Cedric, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of person that would give me advice unless it would help." Harry answers, "The worst thing that happens is that I can't figure out what he wanted me to know, and that's my problem, not his."

"And that's going to be what you're doing tonight?" Neville nods, "Sounds good. See you at breakfast?"

"And hopefully, afterwards we can start working out ways for me not to die during the second task." Harry nods back.

"You'll be fine." Hannah nods, "I wish I could root for you, Harry, but you know, Puff loyalty and all…"

"That's fine." He nods, "Honestly, I'm not surprised that a lot of Hufflepuffs don't support me. They've got a champion, and they should support him. Slytherins could never be expected to support me, so that's no big loss. I'd hoped that at least Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would give me some support, but the Ravenclaws are buying into Nott's lies, and Ron's managed to convince more than a few lions that I'm just a fame obsessed freak that can't get enough."

"Rita Skeeter's not helping either." Neville points out.

"And then there's that." Harry sighs, "Why does it seem like every other year, something happens that makes everyone hate me?"

"Because it is?" Neville suggests, "First there was that 'heir of Slytherin' nonsense, now this tournament…"

"I'm really sorry about that, Harry." Hannah says sincerely, "I just… after Justin…."

Harry knew what she meant. She and Neville had a bit of a falling out during the second year, when she believed Harry to be the Heir and Neville stuck by him. They made up at the end of the year, complete with a through, sincere apology to Harry. Of course, that didn't stop her from apologizing every time the subject was brought up.

"It's fine, Hannah." He shrugs, "Given the situation, I can't really say that I blame you. You didn't know me, and I am a parseltongue, so it was a pretty good bet that I was the heir. Ron's the only one that I never forgave. I can't believe that we used to be friends."

"Now he doesn't even have friends." Neville snorts.

"That's mean, Nev." Hannah giggles as the carriage starts to land.

"I wish mom and dad could have given me some help, though." Harry mutters, "Stupid Crouch, 'the egg cannot leave the school grounds for the duration of the tournament'. That's just more bull that proves he doesn't want me to be a champion."

"Did they at least give you any clues?" She asks.

"About two dozen." Harry sighs, "Almost twenty magical creatures and a few enchantments. And unless I can figure out which, I've got almost no chance of surviving."

"I can as Cedric, if you want?" she offers, but he shakes his head, "Cedric gave me a clue. I won't bother him for more until the very end. I haven't even tried to solve his clue yet, so for all I know, it'll be easy."

"Given the way this tournament is going, I find that hard to believe." Neville murmurs as they get off the carriage and run up the stairs towards the welcome back feast.

* * *

At one am, the common room was empty, except for Harry, Hermione, and Neville, and Harry prepared to leave, "I'll be right back." Harry says before rushing up the staircase to his trunk. Luckily, Ron had been one of the first to turn in, and was already sound asleep by the time he got there. From his trunk, he pulled the piece of old parchment the Weasley twins had given him the year before and the silvery cloak that had once belonged to his father. Resting on his bed was the golden egg that Harry had stolen from the Hungarian Horntail's nest in November.

Holding the egg in both hands, the parchment in his pocket, and the cloak draped on his arm, Harry crept back down to the common room. Hermione and Neville were waiting for him, and both had a couple of spell books. That way, if any of the prefects came down, they could use the excuse that they were finishing Snape's last essay. As an added bonus, they could read some other spell books when there weren't prefects around. Maybe there was a spell in one that could come in handy once Harry solved his egg.

"Right." Harry says, putting his egg on the table and tapping the parchment with his wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." From the tip of his wand, ink flowed across the paper, spelling out the marauders map. The three of them searched the castle for the big five. The five greatest threats to students on the prowl at night. Mr. Filch, His cat Mrs. Norris, Professor Snape, Peeves, and very recently they discovered the greatest threat of all, Professor Moody.

"Filch is on the fourth floor." Neville says, pointing to the dot, "And Mrs. Norris is with him."

"Snape's still in the dungeon." Hermione adds, "And Moody's in his office."

"Peeves is in the kitchen." Harry sighs, "I shudder to think what he could be up to, but at least the path to the prefect's bathroom is clear."

"Good luck, Harry." Hermione says as he picks up the egg and map, and then throws the cloak around him.

"I'll be back." He says before turning and creeping out the door. As always, the Maurders map proved correct. The only risk he had of being discovered was when Professor McGonagall was walking from her office to her chambers, and even that was a minor inconvenience at worst. Finally, he was standing outside the bathroom, and muttered the password, "Pine Fresh."

The painting swings open soundlessly, and Harry climbs in. The bathroom was enormous, with a bathtub the size of an Olympic swimming pool built into the floor. Everything was covered in shining white tile, with stained glass windows along the far wall. Right next ot the bathtub was a beautiful picture of a mermaid, resting peacefully on a rock. Along the wall was a clothing rack, with conjured bathrobes.

Taking off his cloak, Harry puts the egg along the edge of the tub, than starts filling it with the many taps that surround it. Surprisingly, by the time he'd walked back to the egg, the tub was completely filled, complete with a layer of bubbles. With his clothes, cloak, and map safely out of the way of any stray water, Harry climbs into the water.

The temperature was perfect, and it took a few minutes for Harry to remember why he was there in the first place. So he swims a quick lap around the pool and grabs his egg. Sitting along the edge, Harry grabs the egg and opens it. The unearthly wailing started as soon as the shell opened. As always, the sound started to give Harry a headache so he shut it and started to think.

"What did cedric want me to find out?" He wonders aloud. His voice echoes in the empty room, but no voice answers him. For the next three hours, Harry spent either thinking at the edge of the pool or pacing around it, trying to think about what the clue was.

Finally, after an exhausting night, Harry grabs the egg one last time and opens it. The wailing started again, and Harry couldn't figure it out. Screaming in frustration, he throws it as far into the tub as possible. The egg is silenced as soon as it falls in to the water, and Harry sighs dejectedly. "I can't figure it out." He mutters taking another lap around the pool. The clock hanging on the wall said that it was four thirty. Neville and Hermione would be expecting him back soon. At most, he had another hour and a half. By then, the other Gryffindors would be awake, and someone was likely to notice him missing. Not to mention prefects that might want a morning soak before classes.

"I'll try again tomorrow." He sighs before diving under to retrieve his egg. It wasn't hard to find, as the was a steady stream of bubbles popping out of it in the center of the pool. As he swam closer tohugh, he heard something.

_…you'll sorely miss_

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_To recover what we took_

_But past an hour, the prospects black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

As he begins running out of air, Harry grabs the egg and swims up. The moment it breaks the surface, the egg starts screaming again, but Harry takes a deep breath and plunges back under with the egg. This time, he hears it all, and commits it to memory.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

With the poem committed to memory, Harry shuts the egg and jumps out of the water. After toweling himself off, he checks the map. Luckily, Moody, Snape, and filch weren't close enough to worry about. Mrs. Norris was prowling the sixth floor, and she could be a problem, but with the map, Harry had better knowledge of the castle than filch, so she was the least threatening of all. Peeves must've finished whatever mischief he was making in the kitchen and was now swooping around the seventh floor. It wouldn't matter if peeves alerted the teachers, since Harry would be safely in the common room before they got there, and Peeves can't see under the invisibility cloak. At least, he hoped he couldn't.

Once he was dressed, Harry throws the cloak back over himself, and rushes out of the bathroom as quickly as he could without attracting any unwanted attention. All the while, he thought about the poem and what it could mean. 'Leviathan…' he thinks, but shakes his head, 'Too dangerous. Even merpeople wouldn't go near one of those.' Then he nods, 'but merpeople could be the answer. Maybe that's why cedric wanted me to use the prefects bathroom. That picture…' it was only instinct born from years of nightly adventure around the castle that saved Harry from falling through the trick stairs in the middle of the staircase, but he managed it and managed to sneak past Mrs. Norris easily.

The moment he stepped onto the seventh floor, peeves jumps out and blows him a raspberry, "Hi pott-" he starts loudly but Harry whispers, "Langlock." And Peeves clutches his throat, unable to speak, and Harry runs to the common room. Neville must have heard him coming, as the portrait door opened just before he got there, allowing Harry into the common room without waking the fat lady, who if half the stories are true, loved tattling on any student out after dark.

"How'd it go?" Neville yawns, rubbing his eyes.

"I figured it out." He pants, "Merpeople, in the black lake. They'll take something of mine, and I have any hour to get it back."

"So, you've just got to breathe underwater for an hour?" He asks once they'd both sit down.

"That's about it." Harry nods, "Any idea how I can do that?"

"Only one, off the top of my head." Neville answers, "Gillyweed. You eat it, and you can breathe underwater for an hour."

"I sense a but there…" Harry adds.

"Aside from it being a relatively rare herb, there's been some debate between fresh water vs. saltwater in terms of effectiveness. Apparently, the time fluciates somewhat in fresh water, so that hour might be pushing it."

"So, if we decide to use it, time is definitely a factor." Harry sighs, "Look, let's go get some sleep. We'll talk it over with Hermione in the morning."

"You're right." Neville nods as the two get ready to go up to bed, "She'll find some other way."

* * *

That's the first chapter. If you like it, go ahead and review. If there's enough interest, i'll make a story out of it.


	3. Law of Thunder

Law of Thunder chapter 1

Pairing: Harry/Susan Bones

Harry Potter/Naruto

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

* * *

Deep in the mountains of the Land of thunder, in the village hidden in the clouds, James potter couldn't help but smile as he looks at his wife Lily, and their one year old son, Harry. The two were sleeping peacefully together, oblivious to the world around them. Leaving a quick note, he left the house for to accompany Lord Raikage with the sealing of the Nibi.

A group of seven people were waiting for him outside the Village headquarters. In the front was Lord Raikage, standing tall beside A, his son, and Bee, his adopted son and jinchuriki of the Hachibi. He was carrying the large amber sealing pot that housed the demonic cat spirit. Behind them was a kunoichi who couldn't have been more than fourteen, but he still knew her by reputation. Yugito Nii, a jonin and among the most powerful in the village. Lord Raikage's cousin. With them were three advisors, who were also skilled in sealing Jutsu.

"You're late." One of the advisors growl as he approaches.

"Sorry about that." James shrugs, "had to check on the kid, yah know?"

"Not really." The Raikage answers, "A here wasn't much of problem. He pretty much grew up in the time between visits."

"Must be tough." James nods, "Well, where are we going?"

"Valley number six has been cleared for use." A replies, "We've got barrier teams already in place. Nothing gets out until it has been properly subdued."

"Alright, let's move." The Third Raikage says as the eight charge off towards the Vacant valley.

Once inside, the purple flash emerged behind them, locking the barrier tightly around them. The Raikage put the Sealing pot down, while Yugito stands a distance in front of them. The advisors spaced themselves out in a triangle all round her, each forming hand signs. A and Bee were both standing back with James, prepared to attack and subdue the beast.

"You ready?" The Raikage asks everyone, "Remember, this thing's known to go a little wild when it's first sealed. It'll transform, and it'll be our job to keep it that busy until Yugito reaffirms control." When everyone gave the affirmative, he places a hand on the pot, which immediately starts shaking violently. A thick blue smoke starts leaking form it, and the raikage uses another hand to compress it into a ball. The ball continued growing in size, pulsing wildly until the smoke finally stopped.

"Here it comes." He yells, pushing the ball closer to the advisors, who began controlling it with their chakra as well. With the four of them, the pulsing had all but stopped until it was directly above Yugito's head. As one, the four chant, "Flaming Four point formation!" and press their hands against Yugito, who immediately starting screaming and convulsing randomly as the ball of smoke enters her body.

Once the smoke had vanished, the screaming stopped, replaced instead with a low growl. Before any of them could react, one of the advisors was sliced in half. The other two were grabbed by the raikage and taken a safe distance from the now berserk jinchuriki. Her dark eyes had turned feline as she glances at each of them.

Beside James, the raikage was muttering to himself, "What's going on here? Usually, it would have transformed by now…" Too late does he realize what was happening as the berserk kunoichi starts forming hand signs, "Shit!" he shouts as she vanishes, and he turns, sprinting back towards the village, "The damn cat's learning! Rather than waiting here, it's using Yugito's ninjutsu to bypass our barrier!"

"The village is in danger!" James shouts, chasing after him, along with everyone else.

* * *

Lily was humming a tune as she makes herself a quick lunch while Harry slept. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to James. Even more so after she read his note. Her fears were deepened when the normally quite Harry starts whining and crying. Less than a minute later, she heard an explosion outside.

Rushing to the window, she looks outside to see a massive cat that looked almost like it was engulfed in blue flames. It had two tails. Almost immediately, the alarm starts blaring, ordering the citizens to evacuate. Leaving her lunch on the table, she grabs Harry from the bed and runs out the door. Along the way, she grabbed James' spare pack of ninja tools. She might not have any formal training as a ninja, but James taught her the basics, and if push came to shove, she had her own jutsu to use. Lily Potter wasn't one to run from a fight, but her son was more important than her pride.

She flees from the house, joining the panicked neighbors who were running towards the shelters. Even as she ran, she continued looking over her shoulder. Dozens of shinobi were using all manner of jutsu from the rooftops in an attempt to get it under control, but it was shrugging off everything like it were nothing, sending fireballs flying in all directions.

Lily's hand moved instinctively to the necklace she wore, a gift from James many years ago. It was a small silver lightning bolt, said to bring good fortune and protection to those who wore it. Without hesitating, she removed it and placed it around her son's neck. He needs the protection more than she did.

Just when everything seemed safe, as she had almost reached the fortified shelters, a fireball crashed into the building, collapsing rubble everywhere and burying the entrance to the shelter, trapping the two of them outside. To make matters worse, the Nibi was getting closer to them leaving a path of devastation in its wake. Placing Harry down, she turned towards it, kunai in one hand. Whether it noticed her, or simply was bent on destruction, the monster cat roared again, spew countless fireballs around the area. One's course took it straight towards her.

Quickly, she forms the necessary hand signs, "Ice World!" She yells, dispersing her ice charka around the area, with a dome forming all around them. "That won't stop everything." She pants from exhaustion, "But it'll provide some protection." Grabbing Harry, she concealed herself behind the ice, waiting, and praying.

A moment later, it starts getting warmer on one side, the ice melting slightly as the temperature raises. Hastily, she tries to refreeze it, but her chakra just wasn't strong enough. As the icy shield finally gives way, Lily throws herself overtop of her son as the flames wash over them both. Her son's screams are the last thing she ever hears.

* * *

It was almost ten minutes before the raikage arrived back in the village. During that time, the damage that had been caused with almost unheard of. Never in the history of the village had so much damage occurred in a single day. "A, Bee, you're with me!" he shouts at the two, "Potter, you take them and make sure the citizens are safe!"

James and the advisors rush into the heart of the city, giving instructions to those who had not made it to the safety of the shelters. In the distance, they heard the sounds of fierce combat no doubt caused by the raikage making his presence known. During the task, James breathes a small sigh of relief as he walks by his house. There was hardly a trace left of it, but it wasn't filled with the smell of burning bodies that was all too common in other parts of the city, meaning they escaped. With that thought in mind, and with evacuations completed, James left to join the effort against the rampaging tailed beast.

"How'd it go?" The Raikage asks as he deflects a fireball.

"Every sector has completely evacuated!" James replies, "We couldn't check around here, with this thing still here!"

"Right! Just a bit longer!" he shouts, encasing himself in his lightning armor, "It's been twenty-five minutes since it first took over! It shouldn't have the strength to keep going more than ten more minutes!"

James nods, and starts forming the hand signs for his jutsu, "Thunder Style: Gale shockwave!" a wave of yellow wind rips from his palms, crashing straight into the beast, and forcing it backwards. The lightning chakra pulsing through it also stunned it.

"Now!" the raikage shouts as all three of the try to capitalize. A and The raikage landed powerful blows against it, but Bee was sent flying into the city. James tries to take his place in the attack formation, but it dispels his follow-up attack with a swipe of its claws, ripping into his torso. Above him, he hears the raikage shouting followed by a loud wail of pain. All the air in his lunges get knocked out, along with a large portion of his blood as he hits the ground. Looking up at the sky, he notices first that the cat was gone. Then, A jumps next to him.

"Potter, are you alright?" he asks, carrying him in his arms.

"Did we get her?" he breathes out, barely audible even in the almost absolute silence.

"Yeah, we got her." A nods grimly, "But we need to get you to the hospital, now. Hang on. I'll have you there in a minute."

"I won't last that long…" he mutters as he coughs up more blood, "Tell Lily I'm sorry."

"OI!" A growls as James closes his eyes and his breathing stops. Regardless, it wasn't the Kumo ninja way to abandon a comrade until there's no way he's alive. Even if by all accounts he dead, you don't count him out until a medic tells you he dead. With that in mind, A blasts his way into a nearby shelter, and to the front of the wounded line, "Doc, we've got a serious injury here." He shouts to the medical ninja, who rushes away from the man with a broken leg.

"I'm sorry." She sighs, "But there's nothing we can do."

"I see." A mutters, "Well, I'm sorry as well."

Ten minutes later, A, Bee, and the Raikage meet up at the Village HQ. Yugito was sleeping peacefully in the next room. The advisors were coordinating the body identification and search and rescue operations throughout the city.

"James didn't make it." A says to them.

"I see." They nod, "We lost so many good men today."

"How's Yugito?" he asks, sitting across from the raikage.

"Well, she fainted almost as soon as that last attack hit. I think that's another thing we can thank James for. It probably wouldn't have been a hit if it weren't still stunned." The Raikage sighs, "Now, we've just got to wait for her to wake up."

"I'm going to help with the search." A says before leaving, "And I'll notify James' widow of his last words."

Taking a list of citizens, he makes the rounds to all the nearby shelters, confirming the names of every resident and passing along the names of anyone missing in each sector to the search and rescue squads. Even after clearing every shelter, he couldn't find lily potter.

At the makeshift rescue headquarters in district one, A found the man he was looking for, "Sirius Black."  
He says, "Come with me."

"Lord A?" Sirius asks, following behind him, "What's going on?"

"James Potter was killed." A replies, and grief crosses the Jonin's face, "His wife and child are also missing. I need your help to search for them. You knew them better than anyone. Where would she go if she needed protection?"

"Well, if it were just Lily, she'd fight." Sirius says thoughtfully, suppressing his tears over his best friends' death, "But with Harry, I would think she'd go to the closest shelter to the house. Sooner he's out of harm's way, the better."

"Let's go then." A nods, and the two rush towards the district eight shelter.

"What happened here?" Sirius asks, looking at the destroyed building.

"A fireball, I think." A replies, opening the doors to the shelter, "this was right about where it was when we arrived."

Sirius scanned the area, and saw something, "Over here!" he shouts, rushing towards the rubble of a wall of the building. Along the bottom edge was a thin line of ice, unmelted and unbroken. Given the fight that had just happened, the only chance of that was Lily's Kekkai Genkai. As he approached the spot, he heard a faint crying. As soon as they heard that, both men were on their knee, throwing rubble randomly as they tried to dig their way down. Finally, they reached a blackened husk that had once been a person, laying protectively overtop of a baby. The crying was louder now, muffled only by the body.

"It's Lily." Sirius cries, "I just know it."

A nods, slowly moving her off while they checked her child. His face was blackened with soot, and he was coughing from the smoke. He had a silver lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, seared into his flesh by the intense heat. A black string that had once been a necklace was hanging around his neck.

"He's alive." A says, charging his way back to the shelter, and into the hospital.

An hour later, the advisors met with The raikage and gave their report. Twenty one shinobi had been killed, as had forty five civilians. Two thirds of the city had suffered damage. Yugito had awoken, and was nothing short of horrified at what she'd done. It was left to Bee to help her, as only be could understand what it was like to have a monster inside of him.

A was the last back, ad he looks straight at his father, "Lily Potter died as well."

"I see." He sighs sadly, "To think the whole family…"

"Harry Potter miraculously survived." A interrupts, "We found Lily's body charred under a pile of rubble in district eight. It appears that she shielded him with her body. The only injury he sustained was a protective amulet that was seared into his forehead, and some minor smoke inhalation."

"Wonderful." The raikage sighs, "Who will take care of him?"

"Sirius Black, his godfather." A replies, "I think we should focus on treating the injured and repairing what buildings can be repaired. The shelters will do for short term, but we need to restore someplace else for the people to live."

"Good. Have the rescue teams start clearing away the rubble." The raikage orders, "and send a team to the Village of artisans. I want this village rebuilt, and sturdy enough that it won't happen again."

"Yes sir!" they say before running to fulfill their orders.

Sirius sighs deeply as he accepts the bundle from a medical ninja. Inside, fast asleep without a care in the world was his Godson. Even now, he could hardly believe that James was dead. The thought brought a tear to his eye, but he forced it away. He had a kid to raise, for the family that couldn't do it for themselves.

"I'll raise Harry to be a fine shinobi." He swore to his lost friends before taking Harry back to his room at the HQ.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


End file.
